1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, and a program, and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, and a program capable of providing a sense of a sound field according to a sense of depth of a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of videos, there is a high possibility that a so-called stereoscopic video is widely used as household contents in the future. Therefore, it is anticipated that a sound accompanying a video has a sense of depth.
Depth information regarding each position of a video has been attempted to be extracted from difference information of right-eye and left-eye videos which are constituent elements of a stereoscopic video. Moreover, for example, meta-information used to give the depth information to contents is embedded by a content producer. Therefore, the depth information can be referred from information other than sound information (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-50400).
At present, however, a sound accompanying such a video has a 5.1 ch or stereo format without changes from the related art. Moreover, in many cases, the sound field image basically has no relation to the depth or projection of a video. This is mainly because many contents have been produced for cinematic movies to show a movie to unspecified listeners. Therefore, in a present reproduction system, it is not easy to give a sense of depth to a sound (which accompanies a video, for example, a center sound), and consequently, reproduction speakers adjacent to each other are just combined at the positions for sound arrangement.